bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dokeshi Fujiwara
| name = Dōkeshi Fujiwara (Fusō) | kanji = 藤原 道化師 | romanji = Fujiwara Dōkeshi | race = Shinigami | birthday = Unknown | age = Mid-Twenties | gender = Male | height = 6'2 | weight = 145lbs | eyes = Red | hair = Black | blood type = A | unusual features = | affiliation = Jūsanseiza Fusō Clan | previous affiliation = Seventh Division | occupation =Member of the Tridrumvirate Head of the Fusō Clan | previous occupation = Captain of the Seventh Division | team = | previous team = | partner = Jesutā No Kōto | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknwon | education =Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai =Naze Na | bankai = Jesutā No Kōto: Burēdo No Jakku }} }} Dōkeshi Fujiwara (藤原 道化師, Fujiwara Dōkeshi, literally meaning Wisteria Jester), his true name being Dōkeshi Fusō, known more commonly by his moniker the Wicked Trickster, (邪悪なトリックスター, Jaakuna Torikkusutā) was an enigmatic and powerful Shinigami who originally served as the Captain of the Seventh Division before leaving his post and subsequently becoming one of the Heads of the infamous Juusanseiza. The Captain-Commander considered Dōkeshi to be an extremely dangerous individual, with "flee on site" and "extreme caution" orders issued to any Shinigami unlucky enough to chance upon him. Only Captain-level Shinigami had the audacity to challenge his might and even then, their chance of survival was slim to none. Later on, he attainedHe gained an envious reputation as one of the few individual Captain who had not shown their Bankai to anyone but the Head Captain, using only his Shikai to accomplish the objectives presented to him. Slated to join the Squad Zero upon retirement, Dōkeshi informally left his position and gone rogue, possibly after a string of murders were performed in Soul Society. Appearance Born as the successor to the Fusō Clan Survivors, Dokeshi generally portrayed himself as a youthful individual of noble birth Dōkeshi has the appearance of a handsome young man whose body and face is very defined and well taken care of. His overall appearance greatly contradicts the conceptions many have previously portrayed of him where he was said to be a devious and terrifying being. However, the way he typically depicts himself adds further strain and misconceptions to the beliefs. Dōkeshi has a slim and athletic stature which is accented with a pale skin tone. He regularly has well-kept dark black hair that goes past his forehead and pass his cold and seemingly uninterested red eyes. A striking feature Dōkeshi has is his the playful grin he usually carries. However, the grin seems to unsettle many of the people he comes into contact with as it hides a more sinister persona. When coupled with his eyes, it creates an effect of uncertainty and uneasiness. Although he fell from grace and is now a former Captain, Dōkeshi is sometimes seen wearing his Captain's Haori for "special occasions" he said. These special occasions are namely the anniversaries of his Captainship and his leave of Soul Society as well as his induction into the Jūsanseiza. He has constantly stated that he would wear the outfit for one last time during their planned invasion, possibly as a tribute to the Captain-Commander who he plans to defeat in battle. Otherwise his clothing style fits his duo personality. Keeping to his polite personality, Dōkeshi has opted to wear human clothing, usually attire reminiscent of Butlers and English Gentleman. He would be seen dressed in black trousers, a tailcoat adorned with many hidden compartments, vest, and a unnaturally patterned tie. Oftentimes, Dōkeshi would wear a white collared shirt with two of the buttons left untouched. His tailcoat often sports a silver pocket watch that is said to sport special powers. It was rumoured to have been found by Dōkeshi during his travels in the Human World, exploring many ruins previously undiscovered. Its exact purpose remains unknown but it emanates a dark and tainted aura whenever taken out. White gloves cover his black fingernails and Runic Circles. During his incursions into the World of the Living, Dōkeshi would use a Gigai of similar appearance. However, the Gigai has its hair swept back and is seen wearing glasses and a scarf to avoid suspicion. Every piece of clothing has been closely inspected and modified to meet his specific specifications such as allowing him the best movement possible without compromising and hindering the man. Prior to his exile from Soul Society, Dōkeshi kept his hair noticeably longer which was pulled back into a ponytail and was held together by a black ribbon. His clothing was also significantly different as he utilized a modified Captain's haori that somewhat resembled a magicians outfit. The reason for this modification remains unknown but Dōkeshi did state that he "can do magic when wearing the haori." Personality When first encountering Dōkeshi Fujiwara, the impression people mainly procure about him is that of a handsome and smiling young man who is practically polite and helpful to everyone he meets. However, all of that is a facade and is merely a front. When using his front personality, Dōkeshi is shown to be a dutiful person who has a polite air and believes strongly in justice, believing that justice must be given, no matter the circumstances. From this, he takes an active role in Central 46, watching and relating advice to the council. Many times, he has shown care and concern for his compatriots and was very protective of anyone placed in his wing. For his actions, anyone who had made his acquaintance in Soul Society typically referred to him as Niisan Dōkeshi. At times he can be somewhat of a pushover but can be serious at when needed, namely during battles or when he wants to. During his long tenure as a Captain, he continued on with his facade, convincing everyone he was a well-meaning individual and eventually was well-loved by his Division. It wasn't a surprise that when he first revealed his true self that the Division would be devastated and unwilling to believe what their leader really was. He was known to have a particular liking for Sushi yet heavily despised Wasabi and anything spicy in general. On his spare time, he would often take his Division on regular hiking trips into the mountains and was surprisingly a regular of Gin Tonbo. In truth, Dōkeshi's real personality was the exact opposite of his mask. He hid a truly hateful and cruel nature not known and seen by many, with only the Jūsanseiza and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto seeing the full extent of his true self which mirrors that of Jesutā No Kōto's personality. His sadistic and malicious nature was something to truly be afraid off as many were afraid of his power. As one of the four leaders of the Jūsanseiza, he leads the organization with a righteous and collected air, taking the role seriously, similar to Iwanaga Yamatsumi but when given the chance and prompted, he has no qualms of punishing anyone who defies his orders. Although remnants of his facade remain such as an overwhelming politeness and a twisted well-meaning attitude, anything else fails to be seen. However, as disgustingly horrific and horrible as he seems, Dōkeshi has a compassionate and honorable side, although it could not be seen as such. At times, he will save an individual but will often ask for their loyalty in return as payment. Dōkeshi initially cares for his subordinates in a somewhat selfish fashion. He only cares for them as they are invaluable assets to him and the Jūsanseiza. If any were to die, they would have to search for worthy replacements which will take time. Even though he cares, Dōkeshi does not take failure likely and would punish them severely. In the case that they died from their punishment, he would capture their soul and bind them to a puppet, placing them in eternal servitude until destroyed. An air of nobility emanates around Dōkeshi as he is seen being formal with the Quadrumvirate and is regularly calm in the heat of battle. He tends to keep his emotions in check and rarely shows it to anyone, although it was seen at very rare yet brief moments. Generally, he sees himself as a higher being and refers to the Shinigami and others as "lesser ants". However, whenever he thinks of the Soul King, he sees himself as a speck, making him humble in an extremely twisted sense. He was raised in an aristocratic fashion by his family, who at one point was part of the prestigious Nobles House. However, it seemed that an internal conflict within the Hierarchy had led to their downfall as it grew large enough to warrant Gotei 13 interference. The details of this event would only be known as the Tragic Night and information of this subject remains highly classified, although Dōkeshi himself knows the full extent of the event. The very goal of Dōkeshi Fujiwara is personally killing Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and in turn, the destruction of Soul Society itself. Stemming from that fact, he would do anything in his power to meet that goal, ranging from killing innocents to make a point, use his various subordinates and associates to complete his goals all the while keeping a smiling face. Whatever it is, he doesn't feel guilt for his actions and knows no limits, seeing that the ends justifies the means. When asked why he wanted Yamamoto dead, Dōkeshi's face will erupt in a cold smirk, explaining that he generally hates the man due to an order of extermination he had ordered against his family and is enacting a justice that should have been done ages ago. In spite of that fact, he refuses to expound on that matter. The only people who know the full extent of Dōkeshi's hatred are his closets confidants, namely Sebastian Anjō. History It was later revealed that Dōkeshi was almost successful in the assassination of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. However, the timely intervention of his two apprentices: Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, along with several other Captains such as Retsu Unohanra had prevented the event from occurring, forcing him to flee from Soul Society and into self-imposed exile, roaming the multiple dimensions and hoping to fade from memory before appearing once again to strike once again. After spending an unspecified amount of time wandering the World of the Living, the Dangai Precipice World, and possibly Hueco Mundo (albeit that statement remains to be disputed), Dōkeshi had come into contact with the Jūsanseiza during one of their active side missions and was undoubtedly recruited into their ranks after one of their numbers foolishly challenged the man out of spite, only to be slain in a matter of moments. Working up the ranks and surpassing his fellow members, he soon found himself as part of the Quadrumvirate, the four leaders of feared Jūsanseiza. Bearing ill will towards the Soul Society for an unsaid reason, Dōkeshi hoped to use the organization to crush the Society, sharing the one of the many goals Jūsanseiza bears. Pre-Birth Alternate History Equipment Corrupted Silver Pocket Watch: Powers and Abilities Deafening Spiritual Power: Having been borne as a descendant of the once prestigious Fusō Clan and bearing the former Captains of the Seventh Division as his forefathers, it was not a surprise that boasted a constantly evolving amount of spiritual power, even as a young child. The Elder of the Fujiwara Line had once prophesized that the power of the entire Fusō Clan would one day cultimate into one single child and that certain individual was designated to be Dōkeshi, who evidently exceeded all expectations in his upbringing and subsequent education at Shinō Academy Master Swordsmanship Specialist :Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or Killing Several with One Sword Sweep): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Dōkeshi had the capability to use the sweep to kill large numbers of Hollows or Shinigami in a single stroke. Shunpo Master: Hakuda Master: Kugutsu no Jutsu Hitokugutsu Zanpakutō Jesutā No Kōto' (ジェスターのコート, Jester's Court) is the name of 's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state, the Zanpakutō bears the appearance an unusual daitō (Japanese Longsword), its handle being somewhat slim and colored an oak while the tsuba is colored a gray blue and has a very rectangular appearance with several levels making up the base. When not in use, the blade will often be found in the form of a small cane, similar to that of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto hidden sealed Zanpakutō which is ironic due to to Dōkeshi's known hatred of the aged man. Shikai: The release command of Jesutā No Kōto is "Why so serious?" (私が作成, Naze Na?). :Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: Jesutā No Kōto: Burēdo No Jakku (ジェスターのコート：ブレードのジャック, Jester's Court: Jack of Blades) :Bankai Special Ability:. Stats Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery File:Picture414.jpg File:Tricks.jpg File:Dokeshi.png File:Dokeshi-Sebastian_True_Form.jpg File:Blade-Jack.jpg File:Blade-Jake_2.jpg File:Blade-Jack_3.jpg File:Blade-Jack_4.jpg File:Blade-Jack_5.jpg File:PAC-RQA.jpg File:PAC-WQA.jpg File:Dokeshi-BB.png File:Kuro56.jpg References Literature References Category:Male Category:Villians Category:Original Characters Category:Jūsanseiza Category:Fusō Clan Category:Former Captains Category:Former Shinigami Category:Clan Head Category:Former Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character